The Dark Shadow
by Shidou Hikaru
Summary: Its the 3rd part cont. of Mirror of Eagle Vision What's going to happen to Hikaru. Is an old friend going to take her away. Will Lantis be able to save his love or will she die? Read and Review the 3rd part of this exciting tale.
1. The Pink Haired Devil

Chapter 1: The Pink Haired Devil  
  
Lantis held Hikaru tightly in his arms as the shadow laughed and laughed at him.  
He couldn't believe what was going on. Eagle knelt next to him looking sadly. The  
shadow eyed Lantis and then disappeared. Lantis couldn't take his eyes off where the  
shadow had held Hikaru. Everyone surrounded him looking at the lifeless Hikaru. Tears  
slid down his cheeks as Eagle's to. Lafarga picked Hikaru up knowing neither of them  
could. He walked and Clef looked at her. Fuu tried to heal her but it did no good.   
  
Hikaru laid in her bed motionless. Her skin was vary pale and she was thinner  
then before. "Can't we do anything?" asked Umi holding Hikaru's hand. Clef shook his  
head and then touched Hikaru's head. "No, there isn't anyway for her to be healed." said  
Clef turning away. Umi tucked Hikaru's hand under the blanket and faced Fuu who had  
remained quiet. She had a sad look on her face as if she could cry any minute. "Will she  
die?" asked Umi. "Slowly, she is dying slowly and its as if part of her was taken away"  
replied Clef not facing them. he slowly walked out the room. His robes swished as he  
left. In the corner of the room was Lantis was leaning against the wall lost in a deep  
thought.  
He was thinking about the incident that happened three days ago. It was they're  
wedding and everything was going well until a monster busted in and then when they  
went Hikaru was taken by an invisible force and thrown to the earth barley alive. He had  
several dreams about that incident and he hadn't paid much attention to it. But he wished  
he had. Now he wished he had. Hikaru was dying and it was his fault. Just then the door  
opened and Eagle walked in. He had also a sad look on his face. He glanced at Lantis and  
then sat on the bed to see Hikaru. He stroked her hair and then felt her skin. It was cold  
like ice. Lantis couldn't take the sadness Eagle had on his face. When he looked like that  
it made him feel even more guilty. He walked out of the room and down the hall.  
Its all my fault he thought. If I listened to my dream Hikaru would be alive and  
well. The thought of Hikaru dead made Lantis heart hurt badly. He walked down and  
entered his room. He sat on his bed and held his head in his hands. A few tears fell from  
his cheeks but he wiped them away. He had felt pain in him many times but this time it  
hurt worse. He laid down on his bed looking at the ceiling. Just then he felt a cold wind  
making him shiver. He looked up and noticed his window was cold. Just then there was  
another gust of wind. Lantis looked up and saw a black shadow. He stared at the shadow  
not able to move a inch. Soon the shadow began to take a form.  
The form was a feminine form. Soon color came to her. She had long pink hair,  
black clothes, pointy ears, and eyes like Hikaru. "NOVA!" shouted Lantis. It was Nova.  
She was smiling at Lantis. She floated to the ground and walked up to Lantis. "Why  
didn't you protect Hikaru?" she said placing her hand on his chest. She had a strange  
gleam in her eyes which made Lantis uneasy. "I sent you those dreams to warn you and  
what did you do... not listen to them!" she said slapping him across the face. Lantis rub  
the spot where she slapped him. He turned to face her. She was angry and her fist were  
clenched tightly.   
"Why couldn't you take care of her!?" Nova cried out. Nova punched Lantis hard  
in the chest making him stagger back. Soon she began to slap him and punch him until  
she was crying so much that she couldn't even lift her fist. Lantis grabbed Nova's wrists  
so she wouldn't start blasting him. "Why couldn't you come here and help Hikaru?"  
asked Lantis. Nova looked up sadly at him. "There was no way I could come here until  
know." she said crying her eyes out.   
Lantis let go of Nova and she sat on his bed. "How did you know Hikaru would  
be attacked?" asked Lantis. "The shadow that stole Hikaru's life recreated me to kill all  
of her but I couldn't I love Hikaru to much... but that doesn't mean I won't kill you!" she  
said pulling out a laser blade. Lantis backed away from her in fear. She threw one of her  
blades at him making him fly back into the wall. Nova laughed and hit him again. "I'm  
doing this all for Hikaru... I KNOW EVERYTHING SHE THINKS!" she laughed hitting  
him again. Lantis staggered to get up and when he did Nova kicked him though the wall.  
Nova walked past the rubble and toward Lantis. "WATER DRAGON!" shouted Umi  
from the side. Nova spun around and blocked the attack. Umi and Fuu had heard the  
blasting and came to see what was wrong.  
Both of them looked astonished to see Nova again. She growled and blasted them  
but Fuu summoned her magic to protect them. "WHY CAN'T YOU GUYS EVER  
LEAVE ME ALONE!" she barked at them. "What do you want Nova?" said Fuu calmly.  
Nova grinned and shot Lantis again. "I'm here to kill you all and save Hikaru's life  
because I love her!" she said shooting Lantis again. Blood came gushing out of Lantis. He  
was cut and bruised badly. "Nova your crazy!" said Umi pulling out her sword. Nova  
growled and shouted, "FLAME ARROW!" Umi and Fuu ducked out of the way but were  
hit by Nova's laser blade.  
The flew back against the wall and rubbed there shoulders. "You see when I kill  
all of you I can have Hikaru and we'll get to be together forever!." she said happily. Umi  
used her sword to help her back up. Fuu pulled her sword out and got up. Nova was not  
about to let them get up that easy. She blasted them again making them hit the wall  
harder. "I'm going to kill you all kno." she laughed shooting them again and again.  
Suddenly there was a loud growl from behind. Nova turned around and saw a monster  
but was to late to jump away. It punched her though several walls. "ASCOT!" shouted  
Umi. It was Ascot and behind him was Ferio. Fuu looked over to see Nova slowly get up.  
She had to work fast and heal them. "WINDS OF HEALING!" she shouted healing them.  
"Thanks Fuu." said Umi standing strait up. Ferio went over to Lantis and helped  
him up. He to was healed by Fuu and was much better. Nova got up and growled. "I  
WON'T LET YOU STOP ME FROM TAKING MY HIKARU!" she shouted blasting  
them, "SHE IS ONLY ALOUD TO BE WITH ME AND PLAY WITH ME AND ONLY  
ME!" Then she got an idea. She grinned and flew off into the castle some where. "We  
have to find her." said Ferio. Umi and Fuu nodded and ran off to Hikaru's room.  
  
In Hikaru's room Eagle was sitting next to her feeling bad. Just then the door  
blasted open. Eagle covered his eyes from the blast but he got thrown back. When the  
dust cleared there stood Nova staring strait at Hikaru. She walked over to her and sat on  
her bed. "My Hikaru don't worry I'm going to get you back!" she whispered. "HEY  
LEAVE HIKARU ALONE!" shouted Eagle getting up. Nova spun around and glared at  
Eagle. "You Hikaru loves you so much... because she loves you... I HAVE TO KILL  
YOU TO!" she screamed at him. Eagle pulled out his sword as Nova flew at him. She  
tried to slash him but he blocked the attack. Nova growled and tried to hit him again but  
she missed..  
Nova then decided she had enough so she began blasting him. Eagle rolled out of  
the way and he dodged and ducked. Nova was getting vary angry. "STAND STILL SO I  
CAN KILL YOU!" she shouted blasting him. Eagle saw her ready blast him again. He  
jumped back kicked off the wall and then flipped over her. Nova spun around and fired at  
him again. Eagle saw it and jumped out of the way but then he realized he should of got  
hit. "HIKARU!" he shouted. Nova eyes widened and then she phased away and  
reappeared in front of the blast. Nova went flying and landed on the other side of the  
room.  
"Oh, Hikaru I care for you so much" said Nova attempting to get up. Eagle saw  
his chance he dashed over to her and kicked her in the face. Nova fell back and then  
looked at Eagle. He had his sword against her throat. Just then Umi and Fuu ran into the  
room. "EAGLE ARE YOU OKAY?" shouted Umi. Eagle nodded and looked down at  
Nova who didn't dare make a move.   
"Nova what are you doing here tell us!" demanded Fuu. Nova smiled and closed  
her eyes. "I already told you... I love Hikaru so much and because she loves you I have to  
kill you... I want her to love me and only me and be my friend and only my friend" she  
said glaring at them. Then Nova smacked Eagle into Umi and Fuu. She floated toward  
Hikaru and began to stroke her hair. She giggled and kissed her on the cheek. "GET  
AWAY FROM HER!" shouted Clef. Nova jumped away when she heard Clef. She  
growled and because she couldn't stand a chance against him she disappeared. "I'll be  
back for her... she'll die anyway if she doesn't get her life energy back!" was the last  
thing Nova said.  
Eagle, Umi, and Fuu got up rubbing there heads. Eagle then ran over to Hikaru  
who was luckily unhurt. He hugged her and whispered something to himself. "Clef thank  
god you came along." said Umi. "Yes, if you hadn't of come Miss Hikaru might have  
been taken away from us" said Fuu sighing in relief. Just then Lantis walked in with Ferio  
behind him. "She's okay..." said Lantis. "Lantis I have to have a word with you." said  
Clef walking out in the hallway. Lantis nodded and followed him. Umi and Fuu began to  
clean up the room.   
Minutes later Lantis and Clef walked back into the room. The also began to help  
clean up the room. Eagle still held Hikaru in his arms stroking her soft red hair and cold  
pale skin. When they were done Eagle and Lantis stayed with Hikaru all through the  
night.   
  
The next morning Eagle and Lantis left Hikaru with Presea and Mokona. They  
walked into the throne room where Umi and Fuu had been waiting for them. Soon  
enough Clef was there and he sat down in the throne. "Several nights ago Lantis has been  
having several dreams about this incident." began Clef. "Know the dreams have become  
reality only there worse. I have been sensing a dark presence none like any other I have  
sensed before. They seem to be taking control all of Cephiro but they are vary strong near  
northern Cephiro. If that is where the evil is I want you to go there and stop them."  
Umi and Fuu looked at each then they looked back at Clef. "I will go with them."  
said Lantis. Lantis faced Eagle he shook his head. "I will stay here and protect Hikaru  
you go and find her life energy." said Eagle. Lantis nodded. "We'll leave right away!"  
said Umi. Fuu and Lantis nodded and then they exited the throne room. Soon the came to  
the top of the castle. There Umi and Fuu summoned there Rune Gods, Selece and  
Windom. The two entered there Rune God and then looked down at Lantis. "BEAST I  
SUMMON THEE!" he shouted. Soon a black horse appeared and he climb on it.  
Just as they where about to leave they saw everyone come up to see them off.  
"Umi be careful." shouted Ascot. "Bye Umi!" shouted Tatra and Tarta. "Bye Fuu take  
care" shouted Ferio. "We'll miss you!" shouted Aska, Sang Yung, and Chang Ang.  
"Lantis go kick that bad guys ass." shouted Geo and Zazu. The nodded and waved good  
bye. Before the set off Lantis saw Eagle with a vary solid look on his face. Lantis bit his  
lip and then followed the Knights. 


	2. A Shadow Of Evil

Chapter 2: A Shadow of Evil  
  
Lantis followed Umi and Fuu closely. It had been several hours flying around.  
Lantis mind was on Hikaru and who was the person who stole Hikaru's life energy. Soon  
the reached Northern Cephiro. Lantis got off his horse and it returned into a vortex. Umi  
and Fuu got out of there Rune Gods and had they're swords out. "I sense a dark presence  
near by." said Lantis to Umi and Fuu. The walked carefully looking around for any signs  
of a disturbance. Just then Lantis stopped walking and Umi and Fuu crashed into him.   
"Why did you stop?" said Umi rubbing her head. The two peered over his  
shoulder and saw a black diamond shaped gem. It had black lighting bolt type energy  
going in and out of it. "Do we break it?" asked Fuu looking up at Lantis. Lantis took a  
step forward to get a better look. "FLAME ARROW!" shouted a voice from inside the  
gem. A long stream of fire came out of the gem. Lantis pushed the two out of the ways  
and ducked. Then Nova came out of the gem. She laughed and pulled out her laser  
blades. "Can't you ever give up!?" said Nova connecting the two blades. Lantis got up  
and pulled out his sword. Nova flung them at him but he sent it flying back at her. Nova  
caught her blades and ten took them apart.   
"Why can't you mind your own business and get lost... Hikaru is going to be  
mind!" she said glaring at Lantis. "That has not been determined!" said Fuu,  
"EMERALD TYPHOON!" Nova blocked the attack and jumped and kicked Fuu strait in  
the face. Umi caught her and set her down. She glared at Nova and then ran at her ready  
to cut her to ribbons. Nova laughed and blocked all of Umi's attacks. She then flew into  
the air and then disappeared back into the black gem. Lantis carefully followed her.  
When he touched the black gem he began to sweat. It was getting hotter and hotter. He  
closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them. When he opened them he was in a  
another world surrounded by black fire. He was in Cephiro but in a another realm.   
He looked and saw Umi and Fuu looking for Lantis. He could see them but they  
couldn't. Just then he saw Nova sitting in midair holing a white energy ball. She laughed  
and tossed it up and down. Lantis pulled out his sword and glared at Nova. She rubbed  
one of her hands around the ball which became dead black. "Meet my master Lantis."  
whispered Nova with an evil grin on her face. She let the black ball float in the air.  
Suddenly a dark figure appeared out of the black energy ball. He had a black robes and  
he long black hair. "Hello Lantis." he said sending a chill down his back.  
Nova flew into his arms and hugged him. "Oh master I brought him... know you  
can kill him and then Hikaru and I will be together!" He patted her head and then  
whispered in ear and she left. When she was gone the shadow guy floated down to Lantis.  
"My name is Zagato." he said. Lantis gasped and dropped his sword. "Yes, I have the  
same name as your brother... but I'm not here to talk I'm here to kill you." he said  
angrily. "Why?" he asked backing away and lifting his sword. "And why did you take  
Hikaru's life?" The figure laughed and replied, "Because you don't love her." he said  
with an evil grin.  
  
* Castle Cephiro *  
  
Eagle sat next to Hikaru who had gotten worse. Behind him was Geo and Zazu.  
"Eagle are you sure you want to do this?" asked Geo connecting a patch to Eagle's head  
and another to Hikaru's. "If you use to much you could go into a coma or die!" said Zazu  
with a touch of fear in his voice. "I don't care Hikaru means everything in the world to  
me and Lantis needs more time to get her life back." said Eagle sadly. He stroked her  
pale cheek and then placed a few loose hairs behind her ear.   
He then looked at Geo and Zazu. "Turn it on." he said. Geo slowly turned it on  
and looked at Eagle. His head slowly went pale and Hikaru's face went less. Just then  
there was a large blast and Geo and Zazu went flying. Then there stood Nova wants again  
with her blades. Eagle suddenly felt weak. He fell to the ground and then the patch ell of  
his head and he went unconscious. "Time to kill that blond weirdo." said Nova. "He's in  
the way him and his love fore MY Hikaru." 


	3. Dreams and Reality

Chapter 3: Dreams and Reality  
  
Geo helped Zazu up and he glanced over at Eagle who was unconscious. Nova  
walked toward Hikaru. She stroked her gently and smiled. Then she flew over to the  
other side where Eagle was laying unconscious. She picked him up the hair and hair and  
threw against the wall. She then walked toward him and picked him up by his collar.  
Eagle opened his eyes and then closed them. "Listen to me." said Nova holding him  
against the wall.  
"Leave Hikaru alone and I'll spare your life." she hissed. "Don't love her  
anymore leave her to me." Eagle shook his head. He couldn't speak. His mouth was dry  
and he had a hard time keeping Nova in focus. He kept seeing double or a blurred vision  
of her. Nova growled and pulled out her sword. She was about to stab Eagle when Geo  
pushed her into the wall. "YOU FOOL!" she shouted flying toward Geo. Suddenly there  
was a lighting bolt came hurdling down at Nova. When it hit her she fell back. When she  
looked up she saw Master Mage (Guru) Clef. Nova got up and phased away.  
Clef walked forward and helped Zazu up. Geo managed to get Eagle up from the  
floor and laid him next to Hikaru for the moment. "Are you alright?" asked Clef. Geo  
nodded and so did Zazu. "What about Eagle?" he asked looking over at him. "He was  
trying to give Hikaru some of his mental energy when the pink haired witch blasted in  
and Eagle became to weak to take the patch off." explained Zazu. Clef walked over and  
then looked at them. Just then Mokona bounced in the room. He had a sad expression on  
his face instead of usually cheery face. Instead of bouncing like normal he walked over  
and climbed on the bed and sat next to Hikaru.  
"It seems everyone is worried for Hikaru and know with Nova back we need  
someone to guard Hikaru and Eagle." said Clef. Geo took a step forward. "I will." he  
said. Clef nodded and then looked at Zazu. "You shall to and I'll also send Lafarga up to  
help." he said. Geo and Zazu nodded and watched Clef leave. Then the two looked on the  
bed where Mokona was sitting sadly.  
  
Hikaru's Dream  
  
The place was dark and gloomy. No animal would dare set one foot on his land.  
Not even a vulture or rat. Hikaru stood there with no weapons or magic. She shivered as  
she walked on toward what seemed to be the light. Every step she took was as if it was  
her last. The continuing silence made her fell uncomfortable. Suddenly there was a bright  
light. Hikaru covered her eyes with her arm but she heard someone say, "Hikaru."  
Hikaru looked up and there was Hawk Eagle's twin bother. He put out his to let  
Hikaru take it. She placed her hand in his and he pulled her up. "Hawk am I dead?" asked  
Hikaru. He shook his head and said, "Barely alive I should say." Hikaru gulped and let  
Hawk lead her on. "My brother has given you some of his life energy and know he is in  
danger... your counter part, Nova, is after you and he wants to kill Eagle. You must not  
let her succeed... you must not..." But before he could finish he disappeared and Hikaru  
fell back into a light sleep.  
  
Eagle's Dream  
  
What is going on he thought looking at his hands. They were small like a child's  
hands. He looked at his body he was small. He was his child self. "What happened to  
me." he gasped out. But his voice to was a child's. Suddenly there was a laugh from  
behind him. He looked behind and saw Nova. He gasped and began to run. Everywhere  
he turned there was Nova holding out a blade ready to kill him. "LEAVE ME ALONE."  
he cried out. Suddenly Eagle tripped and there stood Nova with the blade coming down  
at him.  
Before Nova hit him Eagle shot out of bed. Cold sweat came down his back and  
hair as he panted. In the room Geo, Zazu, and Lafarga were sitting with weapons. Geo got  
up and so did the other two. The ran to Eagle's side who was holding his head in his  
hands. "It was so real." he whispered. "I was a child... defenseless... like I am know." he  
said sickly. Geo forced him back down to sleep. Eagle quickly fell back into a sleep.  
  
In the other realm Lantis was facing the dark shadow called Zagato. His eyes  
glaring at Lantis. A grin formed on his face as he took a step forward. Lantis still in shock  
of what he said stood frozen. "You can't admit you don't love Hikaru." he said taking  
another step forward. Lantis this time found the courage to move. He picked his sword up  
and sliced through Zagato. The shadow's disappeared and reappeared behind him and  
grabbed him by the arm and twisted it up making Lantis fall to his knees.  
  
Outside the realm Umi and Fuu stood in front of the gem unable to enter it like  
Lantis did. When ever they touched they were electrocuted. "I'm going to blast it." said  
Umi. "Are you sure that's a wise idea?" asked Fuu. Umi didn't respond. She stood there  
and was about to shout out her attack when someone said, "I wouldn't do that if I were  
you." Umi stopped and her and Fuu looked up and saw Nova.  
"If you destroy that gem Lantis is lost forever." said Nova floating down to them.  
"I love Lantis so much but my master wants him dead and when he's dead and the blond  
loser to I get Hikaru all to myself." Umi and Fuu looked at each other then pulled there  
swords out. Nova then pulled out her blades. "But I have to destroy you two to because  
Hikaru loves you guys and I want her to love me and only me and be friends with only  
me." Umi and Fuu laughed but Nova growled and began to fight them.  
  
Inside the realm Lantis was in pain as Zagato kicked him again and again. "Why  
are you doing this?" he asked. Zagato didn't answer he just laughed and through him  
aside. He hit his head hard on the ground but managed to look up. Zagato walked forward  
with a grin on his face. "I'm doing this because you don't love Hikaru and when your  
dead I will be able to enter Cephiro and destroy it and then Nova will get Hikaru." Lantis  
frowned and tried to stand but fell back.   
Zagato laughed and sat in midair. He sat back and laughed at Lantis and then spat  
in his face. He just sat there watching how pathetic Lantis was. "What are you doing."  
growled Lantis. "You know Lantis you and I are a lot alike." he said. "I see no  
resemblance." spat Lantis. Zagato looked at Lantis as if he was about to kill him. He  
floated down to the ground and pulled out a light blade.  
  
Back at the palace Clef sat in the throne room clutching his chest. Just then Ferio  
entered the room with Presea. "Master Mage!" said Ferio running to his side "are you  
okay?" asked Presea. Clef didn't respond he fell down to his knees and began to cough.  
"I feel an eviler presence but not in Cephiro but in another realm." he said. Ferio and  
Presea looked at each other and then back at Clef.  
  
Lantis looked up at Zagato as he held the sword against his neck. Lantis gulped  
and slowly got up. "Lantis you and I are alike." he said again. "Hikaru and Nova are alike  
and so are we." Lantis finally realized what he had been saying. "Yes, Lantis I am you  
and you are me we are one." Lantis eyes widened as he fell to his knees. Just then Umi  
and Fuu appeared in the realm uncurious with Nova laughing.  
Back at the castle both Hikaru and Eagle were asleep and slowly dying. Clef was  
in the throne room in pain and Persia and Ferio worried about him. Lady Aska, Sang  
Yung and Chang Ang sat worried on there ship wondering what was going on in Cephiro.  
Tarta and Tatra were on there ship hoping the others were okay. Outside castle Cephiro  
Ascot and Caldina awaited for Umi, Fuu and Lantis to return. Inside Geo, Zazu and  
Lafarga stood guard if Nova were to come back. On top of castle Cephiro was Mokona  
and his jewel was no longer red but yellow. 


	4. Mokona lends a Hand

Chapter 4: Mokona Lends a Hand  
  
In the realm Nova was standing over Umi and Fuu. She had defeated them and  
they know laid on the ground nearly dead. Lantis looked at them and weakly tried to get  
up but Zagato blasted him to the ground. "Sorry they have to be eliminated. so no one  
will interfere with our plan." he said floating over to Nova. He wrapped his arms around  
Nova and smiled. "Nova what do you want most?" he asked. Nova giggled and said, "I  
want Hikaru." When she said that he smiled. "And who loves Hikaru?" he asked  
whispering in her ear. "Eagle loves Hikaru." she said looking at Lantis. "Do you want  
him dead?" he asked. "OH yes!" she smiled. "Then go get her." he replied.  
Nova then turned around and disappeared from the realm. Lantis leaned against  
something and slowly got up. He moved closer to Umi and Fuu hoping to wake them up  
so Fuu could try to use her magic. Zagato stepped in his way and grinned. Lantis looked  
up in his cold eyes. "Why don't you tell her to destroy me?" asked Lantis backing away.  
Zagato bent down and looked into Lantis eyes and said, "Because you don't love her."  
Lantis gasped and smacked him away and got up and pulled out his sword. His legs hurt  
and he felt weak and was wobbling. "Its true Lantis." he said getting up. "LIAR!" shouted  
Lantis summoning a lighting bolt. He fired it his foe but he blocked it and shot him with  
a lighting bolt.   
"Lantis deep down in your heart you know you don't love her... your really angry  
with her for killing your brother... you feel sorry for her love for you so that's why you  
act you care deeply for her." Lantis laughed and got up again. But he fell down to his  
knees in pain. "I love Hikaru with all my heart." he shouted. Zagato laughed again and  
then shot him against a wall. He was about to about to blast him again when someone  
shouted, "SAPPHIRE WHIRLWIND!" Zagato turned around but it was to late to stop the  
attack. There Umi stood bleeding with a vary weak Fuu trying to get up. But she managed  
to shouted out, "WINDS OF HEALING!" Soon all the cuts and bruises were healed.  
Zagato got back up and ran toward the two knights with a light sword. "WATER  
DRAGON!" shouted Umi sending a giant water dragon at him. Zagato easily cut through  
the beast and ran toward them. He jumped in the air ready to stab them when Fuu  
shouted, "WINDS OF PROTECTION." Zagato hit the shield and fell back and his light  
sword disappeared. "Magic Knight tie him up." shouted Lantis to Fuu. Fuu nodded and  
summoned her magic and said, "WINDS OF ABOLISHMENT!" Several green color  
winds flew toward Zagato and tied him up in midair.  
Zagato struggled to get free/ He cursed and shouted to be set free but the Magic  
Knights and Lantis weren't listening. They were in a conversation on how to get out of  
here and save Hikaru and Eagle. Luckily Fuu and Umi didn't hear the part about Lantis  
not loving Hikaru. He didn't want them to think he hated her. But Lantis was sure he  
loved her. Just then Zagato broke free from Fuu's magic and said, "YOUR GOING TO  
DIE!"  
  
In Castle Cephiro Eagle and Hikaru were still asleep and both bodies weakened.  
Geo was standing by the door, Lafarga was by the window, and Zazu was next to Eagle's  
bed. Zazu looked over and noticed that Eagle was looking more pale then before. Was he  
dying? Zazu didn't know but he looked over at Hikaru she was less pale then Eagle  
maybe because he gave her some of his mental energy. Just then there was a knock on the  
door. "Who is it?" asked Geo. There was no answer. Geo looked at Lafarga who took out  
his sword. "WHO IS IT?" Geo shouted. When no one answered Geo opened the door and  
no one was there.  
When he closed the door and turned back around he gasped. Nova was sitting on  
the bed next to Hikaru. "NOVA!" shouted Zazu. "Hello everyone miss me?" she giggled.  
Lafarga jumped in front of Zazu and with his sword out. Nova laughed and stroked  
Hikaru. "I have to kill him... he loves Hikaru." she said. Geo growled and blasted Nova  
but she jumped out of the way and kicked him. "I'LL KILL ANYONE THAT STANDS  
IN MY WAY!" she screamed.  
  
In the throne room Clef could feel Nova's presence in the castle. He had sent  
Ferio to go and stop her from killing anyone. Ascot and Caldina followed Ferio. Presea  
stayed with Clef. Clef didn't go he was sitting in his throne thinking about something.  
Presea watched and heard him mumbled something but she didn't know what.  
  
Outside on top of Castle Cephiro there standing was Mokona who's jewel on his  
forehead was yellow. He wasn't bouncing or nothing he was just standing there letting  
the wind blow his ears behind him. Suddenly his jewel glowed brightly and a giant  
yellow light zoomed out of his gem and went to southern Cephiro. There in southern  
Cephiro before Zagato could attack the three heroes they disappeared leaving him alone  
and angry. Then the bright light poured throughout the rest of Cephiro taking all the  
people out of there homes. Then in castle Cephiro everyone except Nova disappeared.  
When every innocent life was safe the all reappeared somewhere in another  
castle. It was made of pure crystal. Umi and Fuu were amazed but Lantis had a stern look  
on his face as usual. "Where are we?" asked Fuu. "You are in the Cephiro Crystal  
Castle." said Ferio. Fuu turned around and hugged him tightly. "But why?" asked Umi.  
"Its safer here." said Clef. "Did you bring us here Clef?" asked Umi. Clef shook his head  
and looked down. Everyone looked down at Mokona. "Mokona had enough power along  
with my guidance to bring you here." 


	5. The Calm After the Storm

Chapter 5: A Calm after the Storm  
  
Umi and Fuu stood in the crystal palace. Here no evil can get to or that's what  
Clef said. They had to keep Hikaru and Eagle safe until the Magic Knight's and Lantis  
were able to bring back Hikaru's life energy. All the people in Cephiro were here because  
Clef didn't want them to become casualties in there war. It had been several hours and  
Lantis had spend most of his time with Hikaru and Eagle. Umi and Fuu were checking on  
the village people to see if anyway was injured. The also calmed them down so they  
wouldn't start panicking.  
  
Lantis placed his hand against Hikaru's cheek. She was barley warm meaning she  
was slowly dying. Eagle was getting some of his life energy back by resting and soon  
he'd awaken again. He stroked Hikaru's hair and a few tears began to slide down his  
cheeks. "Do I love you.?" he said softly. What Zagato had said to him made him think.  
Did he really love Hikaru or was he just faking it? Was he saying this to please her heart  
so she wouldn't be heart broken. He looked away from Hikaru and then looked at Eagle.  
Eagle loved Hikaru. He tried to protect her and even give his life up for her. She  
loved him to. Was he getting in-between there love? Thoughts poured through Lantis's  
head making him furious and wanting to run away from his problems. He buried his head  
in his hands and cried. He didn't know what to do anymore all he wanted to do was be  
alone and think his thoughts through. Maybe Zagato was playing around with him. Trying  
to make him insecure.  
  
In the courtyard the kids were huddling together in fear. The last time this had  
happened was when Debonair had invaded Cephiro. Umi was trying to tell them  
everything was okay but tears were in there eyes. Tears of fear. Fuu sit on the grass and  
closed her eyes. Everyone watched her. "When I was sad my mother would sing to me."  
said Fuu smiling. "Hey Fuu sing us a song." said Umi. The kids cheered. The loved it  
when Fuu sang. She a had a beautiful voice. Fuu was a bit red and then nodded. She took  
a deep breath and sang softly...  
  
"I hold the light and the darkness of my heart Trembling while I embrace the  
shadows Moving me apart I can't give up all the dreams that I have chased And my love  
will be there And will come to me again with pride. When I look to the sunset All the  
colors so beautiful That the tears fall right down Into the sea To the ocean of my heart.  
Though the brightness of the sun Has drifted far away Tomorrow holds The sunlight of a  
brand new day for me. I hold the light and the darkness of my heart Trembling while I  
embrace the shadows Moving me apart And I can't give up all the dreams that I have  
chased And love will be there And will come to me again With each rising sun I'll find  
the future that is mine."  
  
When she finished singing everyone clapped there hands. "See you with a song it  
cheer everyone up." said Umi, "and why don't we play some games to pass the time." The  
kids cheered and got up. The played tag and leap frog and a lot of other games Umi and  
Fuu could think of when they played as kids. Soon the kids forgot of there worries and  
had a good time.   
"Well look at that." said Caldina. "What?" asked Ascot. "Those girls spread a lot  
of happiness to others." she said watching them play. Ascot nodded and stared at Umi.  
He liked it when she smiled. She looked so pretty. Caldina looked at Ascot she saw the  
daze look in his eyes. She grinned and pushed him out into the field and he fell flat on his  
face. "Ascot you okay?" asked Umi bending down and helping him up. "I'm... okay." he  
gasped. Umi smiled and helped him up. Ascot was bright red but Umi laughed. Ascot  
looked over to see Caldina but she was gone. "Hey Ascot want to play with us?" asked  
Umi. She took his hand and before he answered the two ran down to the children and  
played some more games.  
  
Caldina was walking in the castle. She had a sly grin on her face as she walked  
down the crystals floors. Then someone grabbed her hand. She jumped a bit but then saw  
it was only Lafarga. He held her in his arms and so no one would see them he led her into  
a empty room. He kissed her passionately and then hugged her closely. "Its been so long  
since you held me in your arms." she whispered to him. "With all the battles it had been  
hard to get a moment alone with you." he replied. "Lafarga..." she began but he stopped  
her with a kiss.  
  
Back in the Castle Cephiro Nova growled and smashed the place apart. She  
couldn't believe she let them escape. Just then Zagato appeared with small black orb.  
"What do you want!" growled Nova as she banged her fist against the wall making it fall  
down. He floated toward her and said, "You have one hour to get them from the Crystal  
Castle." said Zagato. "How do you know where they are." she snapped. "I know what  
Lantis knows and all I have for you is one hour." he said softly. He handed Nova the  
black orb and then disappeared.   
Nova held the black orb in her hands and grinned. She had no time to waste when  
she was there. She held the orb and then in a flash of light she disappeared. She  
reappeared above the castle. She had no time to waste she had one hour to get Hikaru and  
Eagle or she'd lose her chance.  
  
Elsewhere in the throne room Clef stood holding his head in his hands. He felt the  
dark presents again but it couldn't be. The Crystal Castle was a place where no evil could  
be. Maybe he was tired or was he...  
  
After spending time with the children Fuu decided to take a walk around the  
palace. Thoughts fled through her mind and she didn't know what to think anymore.  
Hikaru was dying and that was more then enough to think about. She didn't want one of  
her best friends to die at all. What if she did and then the evil would rule Cephiro. Just  
then Fuu bumped into someone. She looked up and saw Ferio. He looked down at her sad  
eyes and before he new it Ferio had his arms around the now crying girl.  
  
Umi and Ascot were walking down the hallway. They were going to visit Hikaru  
and hope she was alright. Ascot shifted his eyes and looked at Umi's profile. She had  
long beautiful hair and eyes that sparkled. She's an angel thought Ascot. Umi looked  
over at Ascot and said, "Ascot... I'm worried about Hikaru... what if she dies..." she said  
sadly. He took Umi's hand and said, "Everything will be okay just be strong." Umi then  
ran into Ascot's arms and cried into his chest. Ascot held his arms around her and stroked  
her hair.  
  
Lantis looked over at Eagle he noticed his eyes were open. "Eagle." called Lantis.  
Eagle shifted his eyes and then got up. "What happened?" he asked rubbing his head.  
"You gave to much of your mental energy to Hikaru and you fell unconscious." he said.  
Eagle got out of bed and looked at Hikaru. He stroked her hair and a few tears fell down  
his cheek Lantis turned away and was heading for the door when it opened. Then there  
standing in his way was Nova. "Hi... Good bye." said Nova with and evil grin.  
  
Author Note: I suck at grammer okay peoples. So don't botehr telling me ok???? Well anyway  
I don't know when the next chapter will be up so just chill and I'll cya all later! 


	6. A Powerful Foe

Chapter 6: A Powerful Foe  
  
Lantis gasped as he saw Nova facing him. He backed away and pulled out his  
sword but it was to late. Nova sent a stream of fire at Lantis making him fly back into a  
wall. Nova laughed and shut the door and barricaded it so no one would interfere. She  
looked over at Eagle who got up and stood infront of Hikaru's bed. He then pulled out his  
only weapon he had. A small dagger that he hid wrapped around his leg. Nova laughed  
and flew over to him. She then pulled out a light bade and said, "You really think you  
could beat me?" Eagle growled and went to strike Nova with his dagger but she blocked  
it and zapped him away. He landed on the floor and looked up.  
Nova walked around and picked up Hikaru by the hair. "Hello Hikaru." she  
whispered. She glanced over at Eagle who managed to get up. She let go of Hikaru and  
walked over to him. She kick him in the head and then laughed wickedly. Eagle gasped  
and felt his head. "Oh poor little Eagle." Nova hissed. "Give up you love for Hikaru and  
I'll let you live." Eagle smacked her across the face. Nova growled and punched Eagle a  
few times. Suddenly someone wacked her hard.  
Nova flew across the room and hit the wall. It was Lantis. Nova got up and pulled  
out a blade. "I'll show you!" she said. She flew toward Lantis but he pulled out his sword  
and blocked her attack. He then kicked Nova away making her fall to the ground.  
Although hurt she got up again. She then smiled and grabbed Hikaru. She held her light  
blade under her neck. "I'll kill her!" Nova said. Lantis stopped dead in his tracks. Eagle  
looked over and attempted to get up. "Drop your sword or else!" she hollared. Lantis  
dropped his sword and kicked it away from him. Nova grinned and picked Hikaru up.  
She then dragged her to the door. But suddenly Fuu and Umi appeared. Nova picked  
Hikaru up and tossed her over her shoulder. "Damn it why can't you just butt out!" Nova  
growled. "I suggest you put Miss Hikaru down or else." said Fuu. "Or else what?" said  
Nova. "WINDS OF ABOLISHMENT!" shouted Fuu.   
A giant wind surrounded Nova and restrained her. Hiakru fell into Lantis's arms.  
"You okay?" asked Umi. "I'm fine but Eagle is hurt." said Lantis. Fuu with out hesitation  
shouted, "WINDS OF HEALING!" Her magic healed his injuries in a snap. Eagle got up  
and wlaked over to Lantis. "Is she okay?" he asked. Hikaru was more pale and she looked  
dead. Lantis gave Hiakru to Eagle. "Take her to another room." said Lantis. Eagle nodded  
and carried Hikaru off. Then he turned to Nova who was trying to break free.  
"How did you get here!" roared Lantis. "Not of your bussiness." snapped Nova.  
Just then Nova broke free from the restraints and pucnhed Lantis in the face. "WATER  
DRAGON!" shouted Umi but Nova blocked it. Nova then punched Umi into Fuu and  
flew out of the room. She then ran into the hallway and quickly looked around. Then she  
saw Eagle carrying Hikaru into another room. She flew toward him and grabed him  
around his neck. "Your both coming with me." said Nova. Eagle gasped in pain. "LET  
THEM GO!" shouted Lantis from down the hall. Nova blasted them with her free hand  
then stunned Eagle. She threw Hikaru over her shoulder and carried Eagle under arm.  
"Well its been fun playing with you all but I must go." said Nova. Nova flew into  
the air and disapeared. Lantis growled but quickly let Fuu heal him. Then he and the  
knights ran to the throne room to see Clef.  
  
Nova appeared in the black world and through Hikaru and Eagle's body into a  
cage. "Well done Nova." said Zagato. "Vary good." Nova grinned. "Well soon enough  
will all get what we want." said Zagato looking at Hikaru. "You'll have Hikaru while I  
have Lantis's head on a platter."   
  
In the throne room Clef listened to thier story. He looked away and saw Mokona  
looking sad. "What are we going to do Clef?" asked Umi. "It seems we have a more  
powerful foe on are hands." said Clef. Umi looked at Fuu and vise versa. "It looks as if  
you two better get ready... you have to save Hikaru and Eagle." said Clef. Fuu and Umi  
nodded and left the room.  
  
Note: Sorry it took so long. Now that schools out I'll update more :) 


	7. Lantis to the Rescue

Chapter 7: Lantis to the Rescue  
  
Hikaru awoke the laying on a stone ground. She looked around and saw Eagle  
unconscious next to her. She touched his shoulder. "Eagle..." she whispered. Eagle's eyes  
fluttered open and he saw Hikaru. "Hikaru..." he said. Hikaru hugged him. Then she  
helped him up and they were about to leave when there was an evil laugh coming from  
the side. Hikaru turned to see Nova playing with her glove. Hikaru got up and ran toward  
Nova but hit an invisible wall and fell back. Nova laughed loudly and then placed her  
hand inside and then pulled it out.   
Eagle got up and then growled. "Oh will take care of you." she said clapping her  
hands. "I'll be back momentarily... Zagato calls." Nova stuffed Hikaru's glove in her  
pocket and walked out of the room. Eagle helped Hikaru up and then he walked over to  
the wall. He touched it with his fingertips. When he did a light flashed and Eagle smiled.  
"Its breakable." he said. Hikaru looked sad. "But we don't have are weapons." she cried.  
Eagle smiled and then pulled something from his pocket. It was explosives. "But..."  
Hikaru began but Eagle stopped her. "No time I have to find the weak spots to break it."  
he said looking it over. Eagle slid his hand across the invisible wall and in not time he  
placed the explosives in four spots.  
He then pulled Hikaru close to him and then he said, "In ten seconds it'll go off."   
Hikaru held Eagle tightly. He covered her head and then shut his eyes. Soon enough in  
ten second there was a huge blast and the invisible wall was destroyed. He let go of  
Hikaru then went over to the door and kicked it open. "Let's go." he shouted. Hikaru  
nodded and followed him. The two ran down the hallway and came to three ways. One  
leading up, another leading strait, and the last leading down. "Which way?" said Hikaru.  
"Up..." said Eagle. "Why?" asked Hikaru. "Because are two captors are coming the other  
way." he said taking her hand and pulling her up the stairs.  
The two were indeed being followed by Nova and Zagato. Eagle pulled Hikaru  
along the twisty path of stairs. "There gaining on us." Hikaru gasped. Eagle then pulled  
out another explosive from his pocket and pressed a button. "Ten... nine... eight... seven...  
six... five... four... three... two..." Eagle counted down then he through the explosive back  
and then pulled Hikaru into his arms and jumped and up the steps and covered her head.  
"Hurry that can only slow them down." he said Getting up. Hikaru nodded and the two  
began to ran again. when the steps ended they ran down a corridor until they hit a dead  
end. The two turned around only to see Nova and Zagato. They gulped and backed away  
but they hit another invisible wall. "This is the end of the line." said Zagato.  
  
Umi and Fuu flew around in the Rune Gods. "I hope Hikaru is alright." said Umi  
with a hint of fear in her voice. "I hope so to." said Fuu also with a hint of fear in her  
voice. Umi looked at Fuu and vise versa. Both were worries if there friend was alive.  
Mostly because of what has been happening. To them Hikaru could be dead. As the two  
flew around Lantis was riding his black horse on the ground.   
Lantis felt that Hikaru and Eagle were safe but he didn't know where to start  
looking so he follow this feeling he had. He rode as fast as he could avoiding any monster  
he could just to get to where Eagle and Hikaru were. He only hoped they were still alive.  
  
Nova and Zagato both grinned and stood in front of the invisible wall. Eagle held  
tightly to Hikaru and glared at Nova and Zagato. "Let go of her." said Nova sternly. Eagle  
didn't listen. Nova then snapped her fingers and a bolt of electricity hit Eagle making  
him scream for pain. "EAGLE!" scream Hikaru running to his side. As she did Zagato  
snapped his fingers and Hikaru got electrocuted. She fell to the ground and then got hit  
again. Eagle slowly got up but was hit again.   
"Say you don't like her Eagle and I'll let you go?" said Nova hitting him again.  
Eagle looked up at her. Blood dripped down his cheek. "I don't like Hikaru... I love her."  
he said gasping for breath. Nova glared and sent several bolts of lighting at him making  
him scream. Hikaru looked up and tried to get over to him but she was hit again. Zagato  
laughed as Hikaru whimpered in a puddle of her own blood. Eagle looked with tears in  
his eyes. Saying he didn't love Hikaru would mean she would be safe from harm but that  
would just be a lie.   
Nova then looked furious at him. She hated the idea of anyone loving Hikaru  
more then her. "SAY IT OR I'LL KILL YOU AND HER!" she yelled zapping him even  
harder. Hikaru looked at him and cried. "Eagle I love you and Lantis... don't stop loving  
me to." she cried harder. eagle smiled and then looked at Nova and Zagato. "Kill me then  
and be done with it!" he yelped. Nova was about to hit him again when there was a  
sudden explosion. Nova and Zagato spun around to see Lantis. Zagato grinned and eyed  
Nova. Nova smiled and turned toward Eagle and Hikaru.  
"Well if it isn't Lantis the one that doesn't love Hikaru." he hissed. "Liar!"  
shouted Lantis. Zagato laughed. He walked toward him and thenpulled out a sword. "You  
know you can never love her for what she had done to your brother... all that love was  
alie." he hissed. Lantis pulled out his sword and went to attack Zagato. "You won't  
admitt it ever." taunted Zagato. Lantis growled and began to punch kick and fight Zagato.  
When Lantis finally got a shot at him he hit Nova with a lighting bolt and freed Hikaru  
and Eagle. "Let's get out of here." said Lantis picking Hikaru up and throwing her over  
his shoulder. Eagle slowly got up and nodded. Lantis blasted a while throug the wall and  
summoned two horses. Eagle slimbed on one While Lantis blasted Nova and Zagto away.  
As they flew away Nova looked up and glared at them. Zagato got up and then to  
glared them."He won't admitt he hates her." he said to Nova. "I can't belive Hikaru is in  
love with them. One loves her and the other does't or at least I htink that." she said.  
  
Lantis and Eagle landed there horses in a forest by a creek. Lantis laid Hikaru on  
his cape and then gave her some water to drink. Eagle drank as much waer as he could  
and it made him feel better. Eagle then looked over at Lantis. "Are you okay?" he asked.  
Lantis looked away from Eagle. "Tell me Lantis... do you love Hikaru?" "Yes...  
no... Zagato is messing up my mind." he said. Lantis sat with his head in his hands. Eagle  
placed his hand on his hsoulder. "Lantis... don't listen to your mind... listen to your  
heart." said Eagle. Lantis smiled and then said, "Your right." 


	8. Nova and Zagato vs. Hikaru and Lantis.

Chapter 8: Nova and Zagato vs. Hikaru and Lantis.  
  
The next day Hikaru was feeling great. She felt she could fight ten Nova's. Eagle  
smiled at her and she smiled back. Lantis was washing his face in the lake which the  
creek was connected to. Eagle nudged her to go over to him. She smiled and walked over  
to Lantis. She bent down and took some water in her hands. Lantis looked over to her and  
smiled. "So..." he said softly. "Hmm." said Hikaru. "Are you feeling better?" he asked.  
"Uh huh." she replied. Lantis smiled and splashed water over his face. Some water  
splashed on her. She laughed making Lantis smile even bigger.  
"Hikaru do you love me?" he asked. "What makes you say that?" she replied  
looking at him. Lantis bit his lip. "I've been having doubt... Zagato and all he's been  
playing with my mind... I was wondering if Nova did the same." Hikaru hugged him and  
said, "I'll always love you and Eagle." she said kissing his cheek. Lantis grinned and  
messed Hikaru's hair. Hikaru gave him a big smile and then cupped water in her hands  
and splashed it on her face. Some water hit Lantis. "Watch it!" he said. Hikaru smiled  
again and splashed water all over Lantis. "HEY!" he said covering his face from the  
water. When she stopped Lantis grinned wickedly and splashed her. "Lantis... stop." said  
Hikaru getting soaked.  
Eagle who was sitting in a tree. He looked at them and began to laugh. Lantis and  
Hikaru looked at him and then at each other. Eagle didn't notice them walking toward  
them. He laid back and was about to fall asleep when someone pushed him off the branch  
and into the water. Hikaru busted out laughing when he came out all soaked. Eagle saw  
Lantis standing on the branch where he was laying. "WHY YOU!" shouted Eagle waving  
his fist. Eagle took a handful of mud and through it at Lantis. The mud hit the unexpected  
Lantis making him fall in the lake. When he came out Hikaru was laughing at both of  
them. Eagle looked at Lantis and then both of them looked at Hikaru. The walked up to  
her and both picked her up. "Guys... no." she said but it was to late. The tossed her in the  
lake and know she too was soaked.  
Hikaru popped her head out of the water and began to cough. "Hikaru are you  
alright?" asked Eagle whacking toward her. Lantis followed to assure she was okay.  
Hikaru looked at them and then jump on top of them making them fall back. When they  
got up they started a huge splash war. Soon when they stopped Hikaru noticed that they  
were so tall they didn't even have to tread water. She could hardly keep her head up  
unless she treaded. "I feel so short." she whispered, sinking deeper into the water. "She's  
seems upset." said Lantis. Eagle and Lantis walked over to her and each took and arm  
and pulled her out of the water. "Come on let's dry off then go back home." said Lantis  
carrying her to shore.  
The three sat in the sun as there clothes dried off. Hikaru noticed that both Lantis  
and Eagle wore black clothes. Eagle was the only one who wore black gloves that  
showed his fingers. Lantis looked over at Hikaru who was in the middle of them. She  
seemed to be daydreaming or something. Eagle shifted his eyes and also noticed Hikaru  
seemed to be daydreaming now. "Hikaru..." said Eagle softly. She didn't reply. eagle and  
Lantis turned to there sides and gently shook her. "Huh?" said Hikaru snapping back to  
reality.   
"What were you thinking about?" asked Eagle. Hikaru smiled and said, "What it  
would be like when we get married." said Hikaru. "Really?" asked Lantis. "Yep." replied  
Hikaru. Hikaru looked at the blue sky. Several birds flew down and swooped over them.  
One stopped and perched on Hikaru's finger. The bird chirped and then flew off.  
Suddenly Eagle jumped up. "I think we should get going." said Eagle. Suddenly there  
was a huge blast and it hit Eagle sending flying deep into the forest. "EAGLE!" screamed  
Hikaru and Lantis. The two got up and ran and got there swords.  
Just as they got them Zagato and Nova came out of the forest and stood in front of  
them. "Know its going to be a fair fight!" said Nova pulling out her light swords. "You  
hurt Eagle you'll pay!" shouted Lantis. "Oh I quiver with fear." said Zagato. "LIGHTING  
BOLT COME FORTH!" shouted Lantis aiming at Zagato. Zagato made a shield to  
protect him. Nova then ran forth and jumped in the air with her blade aimed at Hikaru.  
Hikaru blocked the attack with her sword. The two were know glaring each other in a test  
of who was stronger. Lantis looked over then back at Zagato. Zagato was taunting him  
and then the two went head to head in battle.  
  
"Miss Umi I don't see anyone." said Fuu stopping in midair. "I'm worried about  
Hikaru." said Umi also stopping. The two stood in the air for a long time not talking.  
"Young girl from another world." said Windom. "What is it?" asked Fuu. "We feel a  
presence near a vary weak one." said Selece. "Which way... it could be Hikaru!" said  
Umi. The Rune Gods pointed them in the right direction and they flew off. When the  
stopped they saw in a pile of twigs Eagle.   
Fuu and Umi got out of there Rune Gods and ran over to him. His wounds were  
deep and blood gushed out everywhere soaking his ripped clothes. "Fuu you better heal  
him." said Umi. Fuu nodded and concentrated on her magic. "WINDS OF HEALING!"  
she shouted dispersing a green wind from her fingertips. When he was completely healed  
her opened his eyes and slowly got up. "Thanks..." he said weakly. "What happened,  
WHERE'S HIKARU?" Umi demanded. "She's north of here... we were attacked... I  
don't know how she is or Lantis." he said. Umi and Fuu looked at each other and ran into  
the forest. "Wait for me." said Eagle. Fuu stopped and looked back at him. "No, your not  
strong enough wait here." she said. Eagle nodded and sat back down.  
  
"FLAME ARROW!" shouted Nova. Hikaru countered with her flame arrow.  
When the two attacks hit the fire disappeared. "Were equally strong." Nova said a little  
annoyed. Hikaru growled and shouted, "RUBY LIGHTING!" the attack flew at Nova but  
she made a shield to protect her. "Catch this Hikaru!" she laughed connecting her laser  
swords together and throwing it at her. Hikaru gasped and tired to black the attack. It  
pushed her back making her feet dig into the ground. Finally she was able to break it and  
stand back up.  
Lantis and Zagato were quick as lighting. Each of them not backing down not  
even for a moment. There swords clashed loudly when they smacked. Neither of them  
was hurt but they were slowly getting tired. Neither of them showed it though. Suddenly  
Zagato got tired of this game and disappeared and reappeared behind Zagato and stabbed  
him in the shoulder. Lantis yelped in pain and fell to his knees. Hikaru heard his call and  
turned to look at him. "LANTIS!" she cried out. Nova saw her chance and blasted  
Hikaru. Hikaru let out a piercing scream.   
  
Umi and Fuu heard the scream and ran toward it. When they reached the clearing  
they saw Hikaru and Lantis both down. Umi stepped forward and summoned her magic.  
"SAPPHIRE WHIRLWIND!" she shouted. The attack flew out of the forest and hit Nova.  
"EMERALD TYPHOON!" shouted Fuu hitting Zagato. The two girls ran to there injured  
friends. Again Fuu summoned her magic. "WINDS OF HEALING!" she shouted healing  
them. Hikaru and Lantis got up and smiled. "Thanks a lot Fuu!" said Hikaru. "You to  
Umi." Hikaru and Lantis both smiled and then glared at Nova and Zagato.   
"Let's get them!" said Hikaru to Lantis. Umi and Fuu took a step foreword but  
Lantis stopped them. 'This is our fight!" he said. Umi and Fuu looked at each other and  
nodded. Hikaru and Lantis took out there swords again and walked over to Nova and  
Zagato. The two got up and took out there swords. Then they attack. They hit each other  
back and forth. Lantis and Hikaru next to each other attack the same way blocking the  
same way, Nova and Zagato, too. Lantis shifted his eyes to Hikaru and Hikaru saw him.  
"LIGHTING BOLT COME FORTH!" "RUBY LIGHTING!" The two attack merged and  
blasted both Nova and Zagato weakening them.  
"Your finished give up!" said Lantis. Nova and Zagato looked at each other and  
smiled. "You think that was it... HA!" shouted Zagato. "We are only servants to the real  
enemy." The four gasped and looked at each other. "And who is your master?" asked  
Fuu. Suddenly a black light shot out of the sky and into Nova and Zagato. The tow  
disappeared and know standing in front of them was a black shadow like object with red  
eyes and fangs. The four stood frozen in fear. This was there mortal enemy which they  
had to destroy. 


	9. Shadow of Evil

Chapter 9: Shadow Of Evil  
  
Clef fell to his knees in the throne room. Sweat covered his brow and his hands  
began to tremble. What is this strange force thought Clef. The force he felt was more  
powerful then Debonair. His hand was shaking and he dropped his staff. Suddenly the  
door burst open and Ferio, Caldina, Lafarga, and Ascot in. "Master Clef the sky has been  
darkening." said Ferio. "Master Mage!" shouted Lafarga running to him. Clef had fainted  
and was know on the ground unconscious. He picked him up and he slowly opened his  
eyes. "Are you alright?" asked Caldina. "There is a stronger power... in Cephiro...  
stronger then anything I have ever felt." he whispered in pain.  
Just then Presea and Mokona came into the door. Mokona bounced right up to  
Clef. Clef looked at him and breathed in. "Are the Magic Knights in trouble..." he asked  
Mokona. Mokona nodded and made a noise. "Will they be able to defeat them?" he  
asked. Mokona shrugged and said, "Puu, puu" :Clef looked up at the darkened sky. If  
they believe in themselves and the power within them they will be able to beat this evil  
being that has been plaguing Cephiro thought Clef.  
Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu looked at each other and then at the evil being n front of  
them. "Together let's defeat him!" said Hikaru. "Right!" said Umi. "Together!" said Fuu.  
The three girls raised there swords high in the air and shouted, "SELECE!" "WINDOM!"  
"RAYEARTH!" In an instant they were inside there Rune Gods and know the three stood  
next to each other. The monster with red eyes and fangs glared at them and made a black  
orb. Suddenly the scenery had changed.  
"What's going on?" shouted Umi. "You are being transported to another world."  
said Selece. "Like the one Debonair took us?" asked Fuu. "Yes!" replied Windom. The  
three knights stood back to back so they wouldn't be attacked from behind. Suddenly  
there was a huge blast and Hikaru was sent flying into Umi. "HIKARU!" shouted Umi  
turning around and helping her up. "MISS HIKARU!" shouted Fuu. Hikaru looked up  
and said, "LOOK OUT FUU!" Fuu turned around and got blasted. Umi saw a red eye  
looking at her. "WATER DRAGON!" she shouted. Her attack hit the monster.  
"ALRIGHT!" she said happily. But the monster wasn't even scratched. He retaliated by  
wrapping it's tail around her and squeezing her tightly. Umi let out a scream and her  
friends got up. "MISS UMI!" shouted Fuu. Umi screams were dying. "EMERALD  
TYPHOON!" shouted Fuu. The attack hit the tail and Umi was set free.  
Umi breathed heavily and fell into Fuu's arms. "Are you okay?" asked Fuu. Umi  
looked up at her weakly and nodded. Hikaru got up and looked around. "It can see us..."  
she said. Suddenly a black tentacle like thing shot out of no where. "WIND OF  
PROTECTION!" shouted Fuu. The tentacle slammed against the shield and shattered it.  
Fuu gasped in horror and was hit hard. "FUU!" shouted Hikaru. Suddenly the same  
tentacle wrapped around her ankle. She fell on her stomach hard. "HIKARU!" both Umi  
and Fuu shouted.  
Hikaru looked up and was about to get up when something slammed her back  
down to the ground. Pain and more pain came as someone was throwing boulders on top  
of Hikaru. "SAPPHIRE WHIRLWIND!" shouted Umi hitting whatever was hitting  
Hikaru. The two girls helped there friend up. "We'll never be able to defeat whatever's  
out there." said Umi. "WHAT!" shouted Hikaru. "We cannot see it but it can see us at  
this rate we will surly lose." said Fuu. Hikaru couldn't believe what her friends were  
saying. "NO!" screamed Hikaru. "We have to beat this monster and save Cephiro once  
and for all... that was we can be at peace."   
Suddenly something grabbed Hikaru and tighten its grip on her. "HIKARU!"  
shouted Umi about to summon her magic. As she was about to something wrapped  
around her and began to electrocute her. "OH NO!" shouted Fuu also being grabbed and  
electrocuted. The three girls screamed in pain. There breath was shortening. Everything  
around them was getting dark. Suddenly there was a bright light. The three girls looked  
up weakly. "Magic Knights..." the voice sounded familiar. "Don't lose hope... you must  
looked deep inside for the..." The bright light died down and the three girls fell to the  
ground.  
  
The girls looked around and saw themselves in front of them. A small person  
either consumed by fire, water, or wind. Hikaru looked at herself who was, of course,  
consumed by fire. Umi looked at herself who was, what else, consumed by water. Fuu  
looked at her miniature self who had green wind around her. "What...?" said Hikaru.  
"How...?" said Umi. "Who?" said Fuu.  
"Hikaru." said the little Hikaru. "Umi." said the little Umi. "Fuu." said the tiny  
Fuu. "Long ago you three came to Cephiro and fought for it." the said at the same time.  
"You were unsure of what you were here for. After that first painful battle you came back  
and fought again. You each had to deal with great difficulties and painful battles that  
resolved in death... but when you three were together you were unbeatable. Remember  
together you are unbeatable.  
"Together... we're... unbeatable" said the three nights at the same time. The  
miniature person of themselves then smiled and then went inside them. Hikaru, Umi, and  
Fuu stood up and there wounds were healed. They stood up and looked at each other. The  
monster looked at them unafraid of them. Suddenly there Rune Gods combined as one.  
Together they stood together staring at the monster. "Let's defeat him." said Hikaru.  
The monster growled and sent out several tentacles and it wrapped around them.  
The girls gasped but together summoned there magic and broke free. The monster yelped  
in pain and looked at them. It showed it fangs and spit out and acid like thing. "GROSS!"  
shouted Umi. "Worse then that its leaking through." said Fuu. "Heal it Fuu!" shouted  
Hikaru. Fuu did as she was told and healed them with her magic. Suddenly the monster  
hit them with a full blast. The girls fell out of the rune god and onto the ground. "NO!"  
shouted Hikaru. The rune gods disappeared and the girls were left with out protection of  
them.  
"This can't be happening!" said Umi. "We should be able to beat him." The girls  
suddenly were wrapped up again in a scale like tail. "LET GO!" shouted Fuu. Suddenly it  
began to get dark again. We can't lose thought Fuu. It can't end like this thought Umi. I'll  
never give up thought Hikaru. Suddenly a bright red light shot out of Hikaru and lit up  
the sky. "WHAT'S GOING ON?" shouted Umi. "Its seems that all the light inside Hikaru  
is giving her power." said Fuu. "That's why we couldn't defeat him!" said Fuu. "What do  
you mean Fuu?" asked Umi. "We have doubt that we can beat this monster." said Fuu.  
"Hikaru obviously doesn't but her alone can't win!"  
Umi and Fuu looked as the monster let go of Hikaru. Suddenly Rayearth  
reappeared and Hikaru shot out her fire magic at the monster. The monster was not  
afraid. It held its ground and blasted back. Hikaru fell and got back up and hit him again  
only to be knocked back down. "HIKARU!" screamed Umi. "We have to help her..." said  
Fuu. "But were not that strong." Umi and Fuu looked at each other. "I want to protect  
Hikaru but I'm not as strong as she is and she has always protected me with all her  
might." said Umi. "I feel the same." said Fuu.  
"UMI! FUU! YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE IN YOURSELF!" said Hikaru getting  
thrown down again. "You guys were always there for me and as long as your here I can  
fight. Remember what you told yourself. Remember what we're fighting for. Remember  
all those people in Cephiro that need are help!" Umi and Fuu stood strait up and closed  
there eyes. The looked deep inside themselves and pushed out the negative thoughts  
inside them. We can win they both thought. Suddenly Selece and Windom appeared and  
know with Rayearth combined together into one Rune God. The looked at each other and  
then at there opponent. "Let's defeat him together." said Hikaru. Umi and Fuu took  
Hikaru's hand and together they flew at the monster.  
Hold on to that dream  
Tomorrow knows where and when  
Its true what you believe  
Don't let go   
the road will never end...  
  
Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu flew toward the monster with there sword in hand. The hit  
the monster and flew back and attacked again. This time they would not lose not know  
not ever.  
  
The sunset melts into a deep blue sea   
It turns a Crimson Shade. A Wonderful Tree fall  
I just want to have the wind take me far away  
  
Again they hit the monsters tails and tentacles. Slicing one and then the other,  
The monster yelped in pain but didn't back down, not even for a second. He grew back  
and fought them again.  
  
I cleared impossible hurdles  
before and I know I can take it.  
Who's to blame when it's not the  
best that I can achieve...  
  
This time the two girls broke free and hit the monster body. This time the yell was  
louder. "Were winning!" shouted Umi. "LOOK OVER THERE!" shouted Hikaru. A  
tentacle came out of no where but Fuu shouted, "WINDS OF PROTECTION!" the  
tentacle fell to the ground. "FLAME ARROW!" shouted Hikaru destroying several  
tentacles. "WATER DRAGON!" shouted Umi destroying some, too.  
  
Hold on to that dream  
Tomorrow knows where and when  
Its True you believe don't let go  
the road will never end.  
  
The monster fell to the ground and growled in pain. It flew at the Knights but the  
sliced him making its blood pour out everywhere. The monster backed away and shouted,  
"I shall not be defeated!" Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu smirked. "You cannot beat us" said Fuu.  
"Together were unbeatable." said Umi. "THE LEGENDARY MAGIC KNIGHTS!"  
shouted Hikaru.   
  
Keep trying to believe the biggest  
part of you and know your read to go!  
  
The summoned there Magic and shouted, "RUBY LIGHTING!" "SAPPHIRE  
WHIRLWIND!" "EMERALD TYPHOON!" The attack merged and destroyed the  
monster once and for all. As the monster disintegrated they found themselves back in  
Cephiro. The fell weakly to the ground and happily. Hikaru looked over and saw Lantis.  
She got up and ran toward him. Lantis fell to the ground as he caught her. "LANTIS!" she  
shouted happily. Lantis smiled and hugged her closely.  
"Are you guys coming or should we just wait?" said someone from behind.  
Hikaru and Lantis looked up and saw Eagle. He was helping Umi and Fuu who were two  
tired to stand. Lantis smiled and got up. He picked up Hikaru and summoned four horses.  
Eagle helped Umi and Fuu on them and got onto one. Hikaru sat behind Lantis and the  
five flew into the sky back to Castle Cephiro.  
  
Once back the magic knights fell asleep in there bed instantly. They were weak  
and vary tired. The needed several days to recover. Eagle and Lantis sat outside in a tree.  
"Two weeks." said Eagle to Lantis. "Yes." he said. Both smiled and let the birds perch  
near them as they sat and napped in the tree.  
  
  
One Chapter to go! 


	10. Wedding Day

Chapter 10: Wedding Day  
  
Umi and Fuu walked down the hall dressed in there bridal party dresses. Umi had  
a sleeveless blue dress on with pale blue flat shoes on. Fuu was wearing an emerald green  
dress that also had no sleeves. Umi was holding her headband while Fuu was holding a  
vale. "Good know we have a way to keep this up." said Fuu looking at the vale. "Yeah,  
how long until the wedding?" asked Umi. "An hour." said Fuu. Just then they saw  
Caldina and Presea. Presea was wearing a white dress while Caldina was wearing a pale  
pink one. "I swear if I had to put up any more decorations I'd kill myself." said Caldina  
"Finished?" asked Fuu. "Yeah and if Mokona didn't kept getting the way we would of  
been done a long time ago." said Presea.   
"Well let's go see Hikaru." said Umi. They nodded and walked down the hall to  
Hikaru's room. When the opened the door Hikaru was gone. "NOT AGAIN!" shouted  
Umi. "Huh?" said Hikaru poking her head out of the bathroom. Umi let out a sigh of  
relief and hugged Hikaru. "I swear if you disappeared again I'd kill the guy who  
kidnapped you!" she said. Hikaru laughed and twirled around. "How do I look?" she  
asked. "Beautiful." said Presea. "Know let's see." said Umi. "Something old." said Fuu  
holding onto Hikaru's ribbon. "Something new." said Presea pointing to the wedding  
dress. "Something borrowed." said Caldina pointing to Fuu's jewel communicator. "And  
something blue." said Umi putting on Hikaru's vale and her hand band to hold it. Hikaru  
smiled and twirled around again.  
  
Elsewhere Geo was getting Eagle ready for the wedding. "O. all days you picked  
this one you had to oversleep." said Geo fixing Eagle's collar. "I new it was today." he  
said. "Excuses!" said Geo. "Hey lay off we have forty-five minutes till it start." said  
Zazu. Geo rolled his eyes and finished Eagle then he reached for the gloves to give to  
him. "Where is Lantis?" asked Eagle walking away from Geo. "In the court yard!" said  
Zazu taking out a bottle of wine. "I have to go see him!" he said walking out of the room.  
"Eagle... your gloves." said Geo holding it out but Eagle shut the door and ran out the  
room.  
Zazu giggled and opened the bottle of wine. "Hey your not suppose to drink that  
until AFTER the wedding." said Geo taking the bottle away. He then opened the door  
and ran out. "GEO!" shouted Zazu running after him. The two ran out into the court yard  
and saw Eagle and Lantis sitting on a fountain talking. "GEO!" shouted Zazu. Geo  
stopped and held the bottle high in the air. "What are you doing?" asked Eagle. Geo gave  
him a grin. "You want it?" asked Geo hanging it above Zazu's head. Zazu nodded and  
reached up to get but Geo pulled it away so he couldn't reach. "I WANT I WANT I  
WANT IT!" shouted Zazu jumping for it. Eagle laughed and Lantis couldn't help but  
smile.  
"You nervous?" asked Eagle suddenly to Lantis. Lantis nodded and looked down.  
"So am I!" said Eagle. Lantis smiled and the two got up. "Let's get to are spots." said  
Eagle taking the bottle from Geo. "Thanks Eagle." said Zazu reaching for the bottle.  
Eagle laughed and through the bottle to Lantis who caught it. "YOU'LL BREAK IT!"  
shouted Zazu. All down the hallway they kept the bottle away from Zazu.  
  
The main hall was beautifully decorated with flowers everywhere. Chairs were set  
up for the ceremony and people already began to arrive. Zazu and Geo sat down in front  
while Lantis and Eagle walked up front. Mokona went bouncing around as they walked  
up front. Eagle almost tripped over him. When they got up front Mokona jumped into  
Eagle's arms. "Does this thing every stop?" he asked Lantis. "Not in this lifetime." said  
Lantis. Just then Clef appeared and stood up front. "Ready?" asked Clef. Both of them  
nodded. Just then a nice music began to go. Umi and Fuu walked out spreading flower  
petals everywhere. When they finished the music began to softer. Everyone stood up and  
looked back.  
Hikaru stood looking elegant her white wedding dress. Her vale was down and  
she was holding a bouquet of white roses. She smiled and walked down the aisle.  
"Eagle... your sweating." whispered Lantis. Eagle pulled on his collar and smiled. When  
Hikaru reached them both of them pulled the vale up and she smiled. Then the ceremony  
began. When they got to the part where the exchanged rings Umi gave Hikaru the rings  
for Lantis and Eagle. When it was Eagle's and Lantis's turn they turned to Geo. Geo  
looked at Zazu who was hugging his bottle of wine. "Where the rings?" he hissed  
knowing everyone was looking at him. "Huh... oh" Zazu pulled them out of his pocket  
and tossed them to Eagle and Lantis.  
Soon Clef blessed them and it came to the good part. "Know I announce you man  
and wife." he said. "You may kiss the bride." Eagle and Lantis then kissed Hikaru on the  
cheek. Hikaru smiled and then Lantis lifted Hikaru up and carried her out with Eagle  
behind.. When the got out people where throwing rice at them. Zazu pulled out his wind  
bottle and popped the cork and drank the wine. After that they had a party with a  
wonderful wedding cake which Umi baked. When the party was over the walked outside.  
The people cheered for them and then Clef used his magic and a golden charge  
with two white horses appeared. Eagle helped Hikaru in and she hugged him. Lantis  
waved to everyone. Hikaru then looked out the window and tossed the bouquet. All the  
girls jumped for it but the missed and Ascot caught it. "What!" he said holding it. Umi  
snuggled close to him. "Looks like you'll be the next one getting married." she said  
playfully. Ascot turned deep red and then waved good bye to the newlyweds.  
In the carriage Hikaru snuggled closer to her Lantis and Eagle. She admired her  
rings one which was ruby red and the other diamond. She rested her head on Eagle while  
holding Lantis's hands. The smiled down at her and then looked out the window. For  
there life together was only just beginning and nothing would be able to stop there love  
for each other..  
  
~The End~  
  
Note: Well what did you think? I'd like to thank all of you whp have read and reviewed my fic.  
My nimber one fic Mirror of Eagle Vision is because all of you guys. I also hope that you  
guys are happy with my fic. I also heard a RUMOR of a Rayearth 3 OMG! And Eagle and Nova  
are going out. HOW COOL! Well anyway cyas around and thanks so much for reading. Don't  
worry I'm coming back with another fic and NovaForever you'll like it! 


End file.
